Unity and Peace
by Dark Lady of Slytherin
Summary: For the safety of her daughter, Queen Serenity sends the Crown Princess of the Moon to Earth. In time, the young Princess will return home, but first she must learn the ways of a witch before she can return.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction! _

**Author's Note:**_ I know a lot of people are waiting for me to update Elite Aurors, and I will...eventually, I just need to take a break from it. And I have writer's block half way through the chapter. So instead, I hope this new fic will help me write Elite Aurors at a later date. In the very least, it could get my creative juices flowing. Yes, I'm taking some rather clichéd plots and using them. I'm sick of seeing poorly written fics with such good plots out there._

**Unity and Peace**  
By Leanne

Prologue

Queen Serenity the First, sat alone in her bedroom. She had sent the guards and her servants out of the room over three hours ago. It was her way of clearing her head, understanding the path she was walking, and making sure she made the right decision for all. Of course, it is only normal for a Queen, who is ruling the known universe on her own to wish a little private time. But it was the problem, the choices she had to make, that had forced those who had spent every hour tending to whatever the young Queen needed or wanted.

Her mind was racing a mile a minute with the growing threat within her mind, body and soul. She had dreamt of evil coming for her, for her friends and family, for her throne. She had seen the destruction done to her home, the death of her protectors, and the death of her daughter. The cause: a woman, an ally turned mercenary. The dream had frightened her, and no Queen shows weakness in front of her people, whether they are commoners, servants, or guards. So, she locked herself away in her room.

Standing from her mahogany desk, Serenity moved across her room and to the cradle that held her sleeping daughter. The cradle was draped in the finest silver silk that money could buy. And the sleeping child, dressed in a simple silver gown, an infant size ring on her right middle finger, and a single gold bracelet on her wrist. The child's hair was done in the family's reputable, yet unusual hairstyle of two ondagos. Serenity had had the child's ears pierced a month after the girl was born. Behind those closed eyelids, Serenity knew were bright blue eyes that would one day be loved by some man.

"You will be the only hope for peace." She whispered returning to her desk and began writing a letter.

Serenity sealed the letter away in an envelope and addressed it to her brother at Hogwarts. Walking over again to her daughter, she picked up the child wrapped in silver silk sheets, bound the blankets with the Lunarian Royal Crest brooch, and left her room.

The halls were quiet. Only guards lined the walls, who stood at attention as the Queen passed by. She slipped off to the left, and into a secluded room. The room was dark except for the lone fire glowing in the hearth. Serenity planned on sending the child to Earth. She knew her brother was not in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as it was the first day of school and he was at a dinner feast welcoming the students back. It was the time she could use to place a cradle in the room and set the child inside.

Flooing into the office, several portraits stirred and looked at the young Queen. Some mumbled about how rude it was to just appear, while others said nothing at all. Within moments, Serenity had transfigured one of the chairs into a cradle, identical to the one on the Moon, and placed the princess with the letter inside.

"Goodbye my sweet daughter. Be a good girl for your uncle." Serenity whispered, kissing the babe on the forehead before returning through the fireplace.

----  
Albus Dumbledore stepped into his office, the Sorting Hat in hand and a smile on his face. It was nice to see the students back safe and sound from their summer vacation. He had always thought the school too quiet during the summer months. Though, he had often found time to do light reading and spending time lounging around now that there was no threat of a Dark Lord.

Upon setting foot in his office, Albus noticed the cradle set a few metres away from the fireplace. He had seen the cradle before, when his sister was a child. It was the cradle he had used when he was an infant and had been passed down from generation to generation. However, he had not talked to his sister in over ten years, therefore knew nothing of why there was a cradle in his office. For once in his long life, Albus Dumbledore was perplexed.

"What do we have here?" Albus said softly, putting the hat away before reaching into the cradle to find a sleeping baby girl and a letter addressed to him.

_Dearest Albus,_

_It has been years since we last spoke, and I fear that in the coming years something terrible will come to my people and me. My daughter, Serenity the Second, is in need of protecting. I trust that you and yours will be able to keep her safe and in time teach her the ways of a witch. She is gifted, as all Lunarians are._

_I understand that your world is in chaos, and in time it will only get worse for all of us. An ally of the Silver Alliance will betray us and come to destroy us. It is because of this that I send my only child to you for protection. The betrayer will be dealt with when the time comes; and word will be sent to my daughter of her need to return home. When this time comes to pass, you must guide her. _

_I will send along with Serenity, four others. Her court will one day return to her, but these guardians must be with her always. They are her protection when you cannot. They will keep the crown princess alive and safe when all else fails. The time for unity between Lunarians and Wizards has come. Protect my little one, Albus. Keep her safe from all possible harm if you can. If you cannot, find some one you trust that can. She must be raised without the knowledge of this life until it is time for her to take her place. She will reunite the planets and bring peace to the Galaxy, but only once Chaos is defeated._

_Albus, brother, forgive me for adding such a burden to your life._

_Sincerely Yours,  
__Queen Serenity_

Albus placed the letter on his desk and picked up his niece. With news that there would be four more children joining the little one, Albus began to mentally prepare for where the children would be placed while they stayed. He also needed to explain to the staff and students why there would be a toddler running around the school, when the time came. For now, he simply added a nursery as a side chamber to his rooms, and informed the house elves of the infant child that would need feedings and changing. He had asked them to order some diapers and bottles, but until then, he made due with the transfigured ones.


End file.
